


Born to die

by RhysiesPeices



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Multi, Occult, Sacrifice, hurt and little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysiesPeices/pseuds/RhysiesPeices
Summary: Something stupid i wrote with my ex’s and my dnd characters while we were together. Mostly just foreshadowing for what would happen now that i think about it but i thought i would post if to make myself feel better.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Born to die

Helter stood in front of the vanity, looking over the markings painted over themselves. In 2 hours they would be dead, but they knew that already. Tonight was the night that they were taught about nearly every day, if things went right they would become a god and remembered forever as the only true heir of their bloodline. If things went wrong… it wouldn’t go wrong. They put on the tight thin choker left on the vanity, making sure it’s secure. It was cut directly above the paint on their chest. That small detail made Helter chuckle, it was so ridiculously planned out they even had the insignificant things perfected.

The entire thing was ridiculous, they had to wear a stupid outfit that looked terrible and try to be calm. The sleeve up to their elbow is weirdly large and puffy, everything after the elbow is almost latex like up to their knuckles. The highwaisted pants didn;t make it any better, the entire thing was black and the stupid boot like things were to. It was stupid, they were going to die and people were going to make the entire thing a spectical. It wasn’t even supposed to be art, it was just their death, why celebrate it?

They got up from the stool they were on, looking over at their room. Their belongings were gone, all put out on alters or being burned to be with them after the ceremony. Walking to the window they watched as their mom was being slaughtered. They didn’t care. The damned witch deserved it for the shit that she put them through. For nearly 18 years that thing put them through a sick cycle of abuse, gaslighting, and weird torture and punishment. Their eyebrows furrowed at how she thrashed and screamed, she knew this was going to happen to her once she picked them as a kid, why struggle? The sounds soon stopped and they let out a sigh. They would be next, it was just a waiting game.

The click of the door closing them snapped them out of their thoughts. Looking over to the door they saw red, of course he would be here. 

They leaned against the windowsill and snarkily asked “You here to gloat or something?”

“No, quite the opposite actually.” Red said looking around the now emptied room. “They really did a number on this place.”

“Yeah no shit, There's barely anything left here. It’s just procedure so I don’t kill myself before they have the chance.”

“That's… kind of fucked up.”

“Yeah well fucked up stuff happens here.”

“How do you even live like this?”

Helter snickered and replied “Well I don’t exactly plan to live to long in this shit”

“What is even going to happen, you just die and that's it?”

Helter tensed up for a second. “There's more to it than that, I get fancied up then I go down and get stabbed, die, then I get burned and then that's it. I become god or some shit.”

“Why are you even doing this? You don’t even know half the people here, and I doubt that you care about them.”

“I could give less of a shit about this, I just want to fuckin leave this bonfire of life.”

Red glared at Helter “Even faced with certain death you still are as much of a bitch as you normally are.” 

“How am I supposed to act? Am I supposed to be scared? Am I supposed to breakdown and fall apart?” they said walking towards him and dramatically waving their hand, their voice raising with every step they took.

“I’d just expect you to act differently, I showed you that this is already for nothing! You aren’t even supposed to be here, but you didn’t even try to listen did you? Why are you even here? You don’t even like anyone out there!” Red yelled back, violently poking their chest in an accusing way.

“You really are an idiot aren’t you! I’m not doing this because I want to be, jackass! I’m doing this because I didn’t have a choice, I don’t have a say in any of this! So why don’t you take that shit to someone who ‘cares’ because I can’t afford to do that now!” Helter yelled back, their face flushing because of their anger. 

Red’s face softened at Helter, their concern becoming apparent. Helter looked away and pondered. Why couldn’t he see that they didn’t want this? It was always a fact of life for Helter that they wouldn’t make. They were made for tonight, and nothing would stop them from fulfilling that.

Helter turned away from him, feeling tears threatening to spill. They brought the bottom of their palm to their eyes, trying to hold back tears. They tried to breathe but it just came out at sobs and sniffles. Helter felt the years and years of this bullshit fall hard on them, this was their fault. If they hadn’t stuck around, if they hadn’t followed along like a lamb to the slaughter, if they had just done something wrong then this wouldn’t be happening. 

They sat there for a moment just crying and mumbling sorry to Red. They stopped after a few minutes and wiped their tears, looking down and sadly laughing. 

“O-oh Dear, I messed up the paint.” they said pitifully.

As they stumbled to the vanity they refused to look at red, knowing that he would look down on them. Sitting down and grabbing the paint left out they quickly tried to fix what the tears had messed up. They did it with shaky hands and when done they looked at themselves in the mirror. 

“Look, I know what your going to say, that I’m selfish and that this is stupid and everything like that. I just-” they paused and took a shaky breath” I just want you to understand that I would go with you if I could, but I can't, a-and I know! I know it sucks! But there's nothing more I can do, there's no more time for me. I am going to die here. I am going to die in an hour now and this is what I get for existing!” helter let out exasperated laughs as they talked.

Getting up and walking to the door Red grabbed their arm and said “Please, Just come with me. You don’t have to do this! We can go far away from here, we can forget this! You can leave with me, There's not going to be no more sacrificing and no more of this place. You just have to come with me.”

Helter pursed their lip and looked him in the eye, giving him a sad smile. 

“We both knew that things would end this way” they pulled him into a hug and muttered into his ear “I’m sorry, I really wish I could stay. I love you” they stayed like that for a moment before Helter heard someone coming up the stairs. 

They kissed his head and left the room, Leaving him standing there.

Making their way to the former living room now turned sconce room. The crowd in the room parted to them, people looking up at helter like some sort of higher being. Their face showed nothing, they were a blank slate. Helter didn’t want to think about anything. The priest started yelling to the crowd about how merciful Helters bloodline was and shit about saving people and all that jazz. 

As Helter lied down on the table they took one last look around the room. People shuffled and whispered around the room. This was it? This is what their last moments would be? Some asshole yelling about life and how precious it was right before they were to be killed? The pretentious prick didn’t even acknowledge the fact that everyone in the room was going to watch a kid die. The so-called ‘saints’ tied down their wrists and ankles to the table, just to make sure that they didn’t need to catch Helter if they decided to make an escape.

Looking up at the wall they saw Red. he stood there with disappointment radiating off him, like he expected this. If nothing else got Helter to regret their decision, that did. They tried to smile at him but all that came out was a pained face. Red made a small smile and waved at them, it was almost cute if not given the situation. Helter’s face let up and they gave a smile back, only to hear the priest and the sermon.

There was a silence across the Room, and then Helter felt a sharp pain between their collarbones. They squeezed their eyes shut and winced, it hurt like shit but it didn’t matter. In a few seconds they were dead, and all they could think about was red. If they weren’t such a fucking idiot they wouldn’t be in this mess. Opening their eyes they tried to look at red, but he wasn’t there. What was done was done, and Helter would become a god.


End file.
